Overnight
by Lightstar Angel
Summary: Clark spends the night with Chloe after her accident (Clark/Chloe)


**Title: Overnight **

**Author: Lightstar Angel**

**Email: AngelGrl83@aol.com**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Clark, Chloe or any other character from "Smallville". They belong to the WB, DC Comics…etc. Please don't sue me!**

**Spoilers: Kinetic**

**Summary: A short piece about Clark's thoughts on Chloe's fall from Kinetic.**

**Feedback: Constructive criticism and plain old gushing would be great J**

**Author's Notes: A HUGE thank you to Kat for beta-ing my fic. You rock girly!**

Chapter 1 – Overnight 

_"Ok, let me just get my bag." Chloe said. It was the last thing she said before…  
  
___

_"What's going on?" I heard myself say, looking at two duffle bags in front of Lex's desk. They weren't there a minute ago.  
  
___

_Before I had a chance to turn and ask Chloe what she thought, an arm, coming out of thin air grabbed me around the neck and started to choke me, while another made sure I couldn't get away. I was in so much pain. Throbbing pains shot up and down my back, but that was quickly replaced by the excruciating feeling in my arms; like my blood wanted to explode from my veins.  I should've been able to take these two out easily, but one look at my skin, veins bulging and twisting, I knew meteor rocks had to be nearby. But where? I didn't have time to figure it out; I had to get us out of here. Oh my God, Chloe!  
  
___

_"Chloe…run!" I stammered.   
__  
She was a smart girl and she quickly did what I said and ran out of the room, while I struggled to get out of hold these two goons had on me. I faintly heard the groans of pain from the third guy…the one that was in the hallway where Chloe had just ran into. My eyes widened as I saw Chloe back up, then grabbed by the arms and I surged forward trying to reach her before something happened. I paled as I saw my best friend thrown through the window. I was then on the receiving end of a punch in the gut, which hurt like hell because the meteor rocks were weakening me little by little.  
  
___

_"__CLARK__!" Chloe screamed from outside, her voice full of fear and desperation for my help. I had to get to her! I got to my feet, albeit I was bending over from the force of the blow, and then they were gone. Into thin air. I looked around to see where they had disappeared to and then I heard the most terrifying sound of my life.  
  
___

_Chloe's piercing scream and then…nothing.   
  
___

_I scrambled to the window with all the strength I had and forced myself to looked down.   
  
___

_"CHLOE!!" I screamed out in helplessness. Tears threatened to escape from my eyes as I stared down at the broken form of the person who meant as much to me as my parents. 'She's…oh God…she's d-dea— I couldn't even bring myself to say what I thought was true.  
  
___

_I was about to sprint down but then something short of a miracle happened. Chloe's eyes snapped open and her head turned with a slow, sickening crack to face up, looking straight at me. But, something was wrong with her eyes. Her stare was vacant, her eyes missing their normal sparkle. What she said next tore at my heart, because I knew it was true.  
  
___

_"You let me fall, __Clark__. This is your fault. Why didn't you save me, __Clark__?"        
  
___

_My eyes widened and I said, "I'm sorry Chloe.  I couldn't reach you. I'm sorry. "   
  
___

_My tears finally ran down my face as I looked on. I wiped at my eyes and when I was done Chloe was as lifeless as she was before she spoke, but her words kept echoing in my mind.  
  
___

_"Your fault…your fault…your fault…"_

  
  
__

"No!" I gasped, waking with a forceful start and sitting straight up in the uncomfortable plastic chair in Chloe's hospital room. I rubbed the bridge of my nose and rubbing my eyes.  This was the fourth time I've had the same nightmare since Chloe was admitted.   
  


"It is my fault, though. I should've saved you, Chloe. What good are these 'gifts' if I can't even save the people I love?" I questioned.  The only response was silence.  

_"Well, I'm not going to get any more sleep tonight, I know what I'll be dreaming if I do."  I thought to myself, rising out of the chair and walking over to Chloe's bed, sitting on the edge and trying not to disturb her.  
  
_

"You have to be ok, Chlo. I need you to stay here with me. You can't leave…" I started, getting more emotional with every word I spoke. I wanted…no, I **needed to avoid that nagging thought that was in the back of my mind. The thought that Chloe might not make it out of this alive.  
  
**

"Who would run the Torch? No one else can do it but you, Chloe. I see it in your green eyes that sparkle every time your 'baby' is mentioned. You're the best there is, and you'll go on and be the star investigative reporter for the Daily Planet. And I can be your trusty research person. The two of us against the world…" I went on, trying to coax the feisty girl to wake up.   
  


I took her hand and stroked it, thinking that maybe if she felt my love for her, she would just wake up and give me that wide grin, the one that always made my day better.  When a bad chapter of the Lana Chronicles ended, she would tease me mercilessly about it.  The longer I thought about it, the more I realized how many times Chloe had helped me out. Whether it was about Lana, Lex or even just some random thing happening at home, she always dropped everything to help me.   
  
  


"And what did I do to say 'Thank you'? I let you fall. I let this happen to you, and it's not the first time I've let you down."  Sighing, I released Chloe's hand, gently placing it back by her side and rose from the bed. I walked to the window and gazed out at the moon.  
  


_I came from somewhere up there…into the lives of my parents, Chloe, Pete, Lex…and everyone else in Smallville. I've had to hide my special 'gifts' and lie to the people I care about the most. What good is lying? All its been doing is cause pain. Why was I sent here? Cassandra said that I could fear the future...or I can embrace it. I've tried embracing it, and its gotten one of my friends laying unconscious because I didn't do my 'job', which is helping people. Maybe it's really not meant to be if this could be the result.  
  
_

Suddenly the beeping from the machine monitoring Chloe's heart beat quickened, and a nurse rushed in to see what was going on. I shot up out of my seat and tried to go near the bed, but the nurse told me to stay back as she had to see what was wrong with Chloe.  
  


_Oh God…please don't take her…there's too much she needs to do here…too many people who need her…I need her.  
  
_

 I was scared out of my mind. I thought that I'd never see those green eyes gazing at me ever again.  
  


"She's stabilized now. Just don't speak too loudly, all right? We have other patients nearby." she said, smiling at me.  
  


I nodded slowly and proceeded to drag my chair closer to Chloe's bed. This might be my fault, but I'm not leaving her side tonight. She needs me just as much as I need her.


End file.
